


A Dash of Sugar

by doridoripawaa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pokemon, amourshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: A collection of Amourshipping one-shots! Serena loves to bake, so here's a dash of sugar for your day.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in Alola, Ash can't stop thinking about her.

Rain pattered against the roof as wind howled among the treetops. Students and teacher huddled near the center of the classroom, trying to stay clear of the elements raging outside.

“Well, even Melemele can deal with foul weather sometimes,” Professor Kukui told the class with a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously. “Our field trip will have to wait until tomorrow, eh?”

Disappointment weighed heavily in the air, perhaps even more smothering than the humidity from the storm.

A brief knock rapped on the door. “How about a fun assignment to chase away the bad weather blues?” 

Without waiting for anyone to let him in, Samson Oak entered the room. Smiling wildly, the tanned older man continued, “We wouldn’t be much of a school if we didn’t teach some writing and math-querain!” He lifted his hands to the sides of his face, imitating the wings of the blue bug Pokémon Masquerain.

Kukui chuckled politely at the principal’s pun. Although the class was far less amused by the wordplay, they seemed rather intrigued by the prospect of a “fun” assignment. A thin, pale hand shot up in the air. “Will Pokémon be involved in this assignment?” Lillie spoke softly but clearly, her tone level. Relief overtook her delicate features when the principal shook his head.

“Have no fear, young lady. What I want is for everyone to think of an amazing memory. Think of an experience that struck you. Whether it was time with family, meeting your partner Pokémon, or an intense battle… anything you want!” He grinned widely as the students stared at him eagerly, awaiting further explanation. “Then pick a word for every letter of the alphabet that describes your experience! Every letter! For example, I could describe a battle with Kukui using Alola, Battle, Crabrawler, and so on until I get to Z!” He turned to pick up a piece of chalk and began scrawling on the blackboard. “I’ll be flexible with X. I can’t wait to see what experiences you share-odactyl!” Flapping his wings like an Aerodactyl, he began to circle the room, peeking over at the students as they grabbed paper and writing utensils.

“An amazing experience, huh?” Ash tapped his chin thoughtfully with a slightly chewed up pencil. “We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we, Pikachu?” His partner’s cheeks sparked as he nodded rapidly in agreement. How were they supposed to narrow down the list to only one memory? “No matter what I pick, it will be some awesome memory, so for A I’ll put ‘awesome’!” The Kanto boy began to write excitedly, but he stopped in his tracks as a large shadow suddenly appeared and loomed over him.

“That’s a little too general for this assignment,” Principal Oak chided gently. “You can think of something better! You’re a smart fello-tad!” With his hands on his head in the shape of a leaf dish, he waddled away.

Ash furrowed his brow as he erased his first word, pouting slightly. He wasn’t that clever, nor was he a Lotad, but he could probably think of something if he dug deep. What words began with A? Alola began with A, but the principal used that in his example. Apple? Alakazam? Airplane?

His eyes lit up and a hint of red spread across his cheeks as the word 'airplane’ came to mind. With airplane, he couldn’t help but think of 'airport’, which brought a particularly powerful, vivid memory to mind. Inspiration coursing through his brain and in his veins, he began to scribble furiously.

 _A is for Airport_. Where the experience took place.

 _B is for Blue_. The color of her eyes and the ribbon she displayed proudly on her chest.

 _C is for Creative_. Every one of her performances amazed him, presenting new talents and combinations each time.

 _D is for Dancer._ She even tried to teach him some of her moves!

 _E is for Escalator._ Running up a down escalator was no small feat; that moment served as testimony to her dedication.

His hands were moving so rapidly that some of his classmates had begun to notice. Mallow cast him a concerned glance, while Kiawe’s narrowed eyes suggested annoyance. Nobody else was writing at a remotely similar speed as Ash. Were they stumped? Countless words came to mind when describing Serena; he had never found any school assignment as easy as this one. Half of these words he didn’t even realize he knew in the first place.

 _F is for Fennekin._ Her starter was now a Braixen, but Ash still thought of her whenever he saw the fire fox. Plus, how could anyone forget that Fennekin costume she wore for her Pokevision?

 _G is for Gold._ The color of her hair.

 _H is for Hoenn._ She had continued her journey on her own and would certainly continue her growth.

His hands moved even faster. Without taking time to process each decision or deliberate his choices, he just wrote the first words that popped in his mind. He did a better job of thinking with his heart than his head, anyway.

_I is for Intelligent_

_J is for Joyful_

_K is for-_

Heat rose in his face again, but he continued writing diligently. No other word belonged in this position.

_Kiss._

He erased it and wrote _Kalos_ instead.

_L is for Lumiose_

_M is for Memory_

_N is for Nurturing_

_O is for Optimistic_

_P is for Poke Puffs_

_Q is for Queen_

_R is for Rhyhorn Racing_

“Nice alliteration!” Professor Kukui commented from behind Ash’s shoulder. “Hey, do they get extra points for alliteration? No?” He shrugged. “Ah well. I tried. Keep up the good work anyway!”

_S is for Showcase_

_T is for Travel_

_U is for Unique_

_V is for Vaniville_

_W is for Warm_

_X is for eXpressive_

_Y is for Youthful_

_Z is for Zygarde._ Ash had a feeling that he, as well as the rest of his Kalosian friends, would meet the legendary Pokémon again, whether in its fullest, most majestic form, or as their familiar, friendly Squishy. They would all meet again.

He would meet Serena again, and when he did, _he_ would find a way to thank _her_ for the many new memories and experiences, too.


	2. Sweet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parting is such sweet sorrow.

“Do you really have to leave tomorrow?”

Serena nodded her head sadly with her eyes closed. She couldn’t bear to look at Ash right now, knowing she’d find his pleading, puppy eyes staring back at her. No matter how hard she tried to resist, she couldn’t help but melt when she saw that precious, pathetic expression.

Luckily, Ash was also extremely understanding about their situation. “Okay,” he murmured. “You have contests to enter, and I have classes to attend.” Judging from his tone, he had already recovered from his earlier disappointment. “Next time, I’ll visit _you_ in Hoenn to see you in the Grand Festival!”

The honey blonde performer giggled shyly. “I don’t know if I’ll get five ribbons,” she admitted. “I’m really just there to learn from contests. It’s like school for me too, in a way.” She paused, finding herself withdrawing into her shell as she seriously evaluated her position. “I probably can’t compete with all of those coordinators who have built their lives around contests. I’m probably not Top Coordinator material,” she whispered. She tried to lighten the mood with a laugh, but it sounded sheepish and feeble. Serena finally opened her eyes again to peek at him, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw his intense, deep brown gaze boring into her.

“You won’t get five ribbons if you think like that!” he admonished her. “You were nearly Kalos Queen! You have experience that none of the other coordinators have! If anything, that makes you more likely to do well in contests, right?” His eyes then softened, and he leaned back to lay down in the sand. “Too bad there’s no shopping involved in the Grand Festival,” he joked, trying to restore the cheerfulness from earlier in the day. “I’ve never seen anyone leave the marketplace with that much fruit for such a low price!”

Serena puffed her chest out proudly as she declared, “If nothing else, I’m the queen of haggling!” Smiling, she leaned back as well so she could lay down beside him. “Do you have any classes on kayaking? I can’t believe you managed to paddle all by yourself while Pikachu and I just took pictures of the water Pokemon.” The two of them probably could have lent more aid, but Alola was full of beautiful Pokemon that the Kalosian young woman had never seen before or even imagined in her wildest dreams.

“Actually, we had a field trip once, and I did get a grade on that!” he informed her with a grin. “I aced kayaking, of course. I still need to work on my riding skills, though. Tauros is a lot more temperamental than Rhyhorn.” His voice trailed off awkwardly as he recalled how Serena mounted and navigated the bull Pokemon with ease on her first try. Her affinity with ride Pokemon was almost otherworldly.

For a moment, the two young trainers rested in silence, reflecting on their fun-filled, eventful day. Even though they participated in a variety of island activities, since Ash wanted to treat Serena to the best experiences Melemele could offer, they had never felt rushed or overwhelmed. Just being in each other’s presence was all they needed to feel at ease. That was all they had ever needed back in Kalos, and even during that brief moment they had spent together at Oak’s summer camp.

Without warning, Ash jerked upright into a sitting position. The sharp movement startled Serena, who also bolted upright in a panic. “Ash, what’s wrong?” she asked as he rummaged frantically through his backpack.

His hasty scrambling suddenly ceased, and slower, more hesitant, more meticulous movements took their place. He turned carefully to face her, gingerly placing his backpack in front of his body. “Before you go tomorrow,” he began awkwardly, “I just… There’s one more thing I need to do.”

A kiss.

Ash Ketchum offered her a kiss.

A solid chocolate kiss that weighed at least a pound.

The raven-haired boy lifted the confection from his backpack and held it out to her. His face was almost as red as the last dying rays of the sunset as he presented the gift.

Unsure of what to say, Serena’s gaze flickered back and forth between the kiss and the flustered boy. She reached out with shaky hands to take the sweet from him. The two of them hadn’t kissed ever since they first parted ways in the Kalos airport. In fact, neither of them had even referred to that fleeting yet simultaneously eternal moment ever since it occurred.

“Thank you,” he blurted out once she accepted the treat. He was clearly embarrassed, judging from the deep blush on his cheeks, but his eyes were shining and he was smiling gleefully.

Of course. This was his response. She had thanked him– for the experiences, for his inspiration, for opening a new world to her, for their friendship as well as the stronger feelings he stirred in her heart– in her own special way. He was doing the exact same thing in a similar, but still uniquely Ash Ketchum, way.

A kiss for a kiss.


	3. Memories of Kalos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Kanto after such long trips abroad could feel rather surreal at first.

Returning to Kanto after such long trips abroad could feel rather surreal at first.

Even though he had traveled to other regions and come back to Pallet Town plenty of times before, Ash Ketchum still required a bit of time to readjust to being home. Having grown up here, settling in did not take too long, but the experience was slightly different each time.

The sights and sounds of home should be the most familiar ones. Pallet Town was his domain, his security, his comfort. Nonetheless, sometimes when going through his simple everyday routine, memories of Kalos would rush to the surface and flood his senses.

The sound of his mother’s voice warmed his heart and brought a smile to his face. He missed her when the two of them were thousands of kilometers apart. However, the night he returned, her gentle laughter brought another sound back to his ears. Bonnie’s playful giggles rose to the surface of his mind, and his mother’s kindness reminded him of when Bonnie sang sweetly to Squishy. Ash couldn’t help but smile as he pictured the spunky little blonde.

The next morning, the scent of freshly cut grass invaded his senses. The familiar scent of his quaint hometown soothed him, yet he couldn’t stop the memory of another scent from filling his nose: tantalizing, freshly-baked bread that permeated the air of every major Kalosian city. The mere thought nearly made the boy drool. Clemont could whip up the most masterful meals with simple ingredients, from sandwiches to salads to soups and souffles. His mechanical inventions often suffered from technical difficulties, but his culinary inventions never failed.

When he went to Professor Oak’s laboratory later that day, his Pokemon gave him the warmest of greetings. Fur and feathers flew at him from all directions, while scales and tails pressed up against him. The young man gathered all of his Pokemon around for a big bear hug, delighting in their touch; Bayleef looked particularly excited to see him. Afterward, as he watched his new friends mingle with his old ones, his skin began to tingle as he recalled the touch of his friends back in Kalos as they embraced him after victory, rested their hands on his shoulders after defeat, and even their tender treatment when he was bedridden with illness.

Another surprise awaited him at Professor Oak’s lab that day. The local townspeople had all gathered there to excitedly welcome him back. The sight of the familiar faces he had grown up with, bearing huge grins and beckoning to him with exuberant cheers and open arms, almost brought the startled trainer to tears. He had to fight to keep his emotions in check as he looked around to see his mother, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey…. Balloons and banners decorated the joyous afair. How could they not welcome back their Kalos finalist from their humble hometown? Surrounded by these spectacles, Ash almost felt guilty when memories of another celebration popped up into his head. He could clearly envision Professor Sycamore and Manon scurrying around to quickly set up a surprise party for Alan, which ended up becoming an occasion to celebrate all of Kalos’s heroes!

As much as he appreciated the homecoming treatment from seemingly every human and Pokemon in Pallet Town, Ash was relieved to take a respite in his own home that night. His mother knew him well, for even though they had feasted during all of the festivities, she had prepared a special berry pie for him and left it clearly visible on the kitchen counter. No matter how many treats he tasted, whether at home or abroad, no dessert would ever compare to this homemade delicacy. Eagerly he picked up the utensils his mother had left out for him and carved out a rugged slice. The flavors danced along his tongue and his tastebuds began to sing after merely his first bite. Flaky crust mingled with Oran, Aspear, and the sweetest Pecha berries he had ever tasted. Delia had a knack for finding the plumpest, pinkest, most perfect Pechas for this pie.

So why did the memory of a different taste make his lips tingle right now?

It wasn’t Pechas, but rather plump, pink, perfect lips that provided Ash with the sweetest taste he had ever experienced. No dessert would ever top this pie, but perhaps food wasn’t the only source of sweetness in the world. The young man had a feeling that no other taste could top _that_ pinnacle of sweetness.

Ash touched a finger to his lips. No matter how many journeys he had, no matter how many times he crossed the world and came back home, he knew that was a sensation he would never forget. A sensation he never wanted to forget.


	4. How Far We've Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kalos crew reflects on their accomplishments at Bonnie's league match.

“Dedenne is unable to battle! Pyroar wins!”

A gasp escaped Serena’s lips as she watched the little mouse Pokémon go down. Serena had seen enough Flamethrower attacks in her days to know that Pyroar was raised well; defeating him would be a challenge.

Suddenly a reassuring hand rested on her shoulder. “She still has two more. Bonnie will never give up!” Ash grinned at his honey blonde companion, hoping to restore her spirits.

Serena had never been discouraged in the first place, but her sigh must have concerned him. “I believe in her!” she exclaimed before turning her attention back to the battle. “I’m still pretty amazed that that lazy little Dedenne grew into such a competent battler.”

Clemont chuckled softly from her other side. “Disciplining him is no easy task, but the Lumiose Gym is well-equipped for training all sorts of electric Pokémon,” he stated matter-of-factly. “I was more than happy to support my sister, especially after she earned a badge from me.” He smiled fondly at the bittersweet memory. Even though losing a battle could sting, Serena imagined he couldn’t help but swell with pride when his own little sister overcame his trial.

“She’s come really far,” Ash agreed. “We all have! I finally became the Kanto champion, Serena became Kalos Queen, and didn’t you receive an invitation to the Elite Four?”

The blonde boy’s face turned a bright shade of pink. Clearly he was uncomfortable with becoming the topic of conversation. “Well yes, but I turned them down–”

A sharp roar cut him off. In the middle of the arena, a large, rocky dinosaur reared its head and bellowed once again in triumph. “Pyroar is unable to battle! Tyrantrum wins!”

“Although I may have to reconsider if Bonnie wins the league,” Clemont conceded with a sigh.

Ash nodded encouragingly. “Why not? Who says you can’t make inventions and be part of the Elite Four at the same time?”

An explosion blasted from the middle of the arena, and immediately the crowd fell silent. All eyes turned expectantly to the cloud of smoke on the field, trying to identify who remained standing among the debris. Gently Serena wrapped her hand around Ash’s tightly clenched fist. Of course they all wanted Bonnie to win, but she especially knew the passionate young man from Pallet Town could get carried away with emotion during a battle; it was her turn to reassure him.

“The winner of this semifinal match is… Bonnie of Lumiose City!”

Ash jumped out of his seat and shouted the girl’s name at the top of his lungs, but not before intertwining his fingers with the soft, warm ones resting atop his. He effectively pulled Serena out of her seat when he rose, but she was happy to join him in crying out Bonnie’s name, celebrating her victory with many other exuberant voices in the crowd.

Looking at her current situation, the performer couldn’t help but reflect on how far all of their dreams had come.


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should she wish upon a star?

“Here it is, Serena! The best seat in the whole town!”

While the golden-haired girl certainly had had her misgivings about Ash’s suggestion, the moment she saw the night sky, she realized that there had been sense in it after all. The boy eagerly extended his hand to her to give her a boost, and together they helped her step onto the roof of his house.

“You can see everything from here,” Serena breathed as she settled herself onto the blanket beside him. “I feel like I can almost touch the moon!” She extended her hand outward towards the sky, and the beautiful harvest moon glowed behind her outstretched fingers.

“Climbing up here wasn’t that hard, either!” Ash commented with a wink, then asked, “How was your first moon viewing festival?”

“I loved it!” Serena smiled brightly as she recalled the day’s events. “I wish Kalos had something similar. I loved seeing all of the stalls at the Viridian Festival and learning about the traditions. I’ve never seen so many chestnuts!” Ash chuckled as she continued. “Plus, I had the chance to wear a traditional yukata. Are you sure your mom doesn’t mind me borrowing this?” she asked, suddenly aware of the fact that she had risked climbing a ladder while wearing this beautiful garment.

Ash nodded reassuringly. “Of course! She seemed really happy when I told her I had a friend who needed to borrow a yukata, and you saw how big her smile was when she saw you step out in it!”

Feeling less guilty as well as slightly flustered now, Serena changed the subject. “A-anyway, those rice dumplings at the gym were delicious! Now that I’ve tasted some, I may want to try making them.”

Ash turned toward her with eyes sparkling. “Oh man, would you make your own tsukimi dango for next year? I bet they’d be delicious!”

Serena’s faced turned an even deeper shade of pink. “Next year?” she echoed. He was inviting her back?

“Yeah, it only comes once a year,” the Pallet Town native explained, completely missing the point of her question. “I had a really great time at the festival with you! Of course, every day is fun when you’re around,” he added as an afterthought. “So what d’ya say?”

Unable to find the proper words, she simply nodded. Ash seemed satisfied enough by her warm smile and gentle, grateful gaze, so he turned his attention back to the sky. “We should have a really good harv– whoa, Serena! A shooting star!” He sat up straighter and pointed wildly. “Are you gonna make a wish?”

The performer shook her head and laid down on the blanket. The silver moon, the twinkling stars, and the blazing tail of the shooting star all danced within her shimmering eyes. “Not this time,” she murmured. “Right now, I think I have everything I could wish for.”


	6. Last Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Giving up was not an option. Serena had resolved long ago not to quit at the first sign of difficulty and to persevere through hardships. She remembered very vividly the moment in which she allowed her hesitations and sorrow to take to the winds, the moment when she lifted that weight from her shoulders.

Unfortunately, the one who inspired her to adopt her “never give up until the end” attitude was currently her opponent, and she knew he was treating this situation with the exact same mindset. They were both pushing their skills to the limits, and neither of them was willing to yield.

Speed and strength had taken her this far, but they apparently weren’t enough to bring her to victory. His battle-trained eyes caught every detail and could easily follow her sneakiest tricks. What other tactics could she use? As she gazed over the scene in front of her, an idea suddenly flickered into her mind. This method would be risky, but her training had prepared her for it… right? _‘It’s now or never, Serena!_ ’ she thought. _‘Time to use your trump card!’_

Her eyes glittering with determination, she slid her hand forward and smacked the incoming puck towards Ash’s goal. Immediately, she gracefully flicked her wrist and thrust her paddle away from her with as much strength as she could muster. The paddle slammed into the puck from behind, giving it the extra push necessary to swiftly shove it into the goal before he could react. Game over.

“Wow! That was awesome, Serena!” Ash stepped forward to fist-bump the blonde, who obliged with a smile.

“Thanks! To be honest, I was worried I would miss,” she confessed. “I guess all of that dance practice made me pretty nimble!”

“You nailed it! I guess we’re using our tickets for that big Espurr plush, huh?” He held up the big bag of tickets they had accumulated from their day at the arcade.

Serena had almost forgotten about their bet after getting so swept up in their competition. “Are you sure you don’t mind? You really seemed to want that water gun.”

Ash nodded. “You won fair and square. Go for it!”

Serena pushed the outstretched bag away from her. “That’s okay. I’ll just cuddle with Pikachu tonight instead of the plush~ How does that sound, Pikachu?” She ruffled the fur atop the electric mouse’s head, and his cheeks sparked in delight as he snuggled up against her hand. He then leapt off of Ash’s shoulder and moved to stand beside the performer instead; he sent a mischievous glance at Ash as he snuggled up against her ankles.

The boy from Pallet Town gasped in indignation. “I’ve been betrayed by my two closest friends!” he cried out despairingly. “That’s it! We’re definitely getting you that plush now!” he declared, hurrying off to the ticket counter.

Serena chuckled and winked at the Pokémon pressing up against her leg. Teaming up with Pikachu had been the best strategy after all.


	7. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs sleep when you have caffeine?

A careful creak.  
A groggy groan.  
A soft sigh.

These were her cues.

After taking a deep breath, Serena whirled around to face Ash with a smile. “Good morning, Ash!” she chirped. Despite how much she had mentally prepared herself, her heart was still pounding violently. Hopefully he was too tired to notice how much her voice was shaking, too. “How do you like your coffee?” Now that they were living together, she wanted to become familiar with all of his morning rituals.

“Good mo-” A yawn cut off Ash’s speech. “-morning, Serena,” he mumbled as he slipped into his seat at the kitchen counter. “Coffee?” he echoed, once his tired brain processed the question. “I don’t think I’ve ever had it. Isn’t it super bitter? It’s an adult drink, right?”

Serena seemed surprised, but she just chuckled softly. “Well, we’re kind of adults now,” she reminded him, “and coffee doesn’t have to be bitter. I add milk and sugar to sweeten mine. Sometimes I even add honey.”

Ash gazed thoughtfully at the coffee mug in her hands. “That sounds pretty good. Can I taste it?”

Serena’s face grew deep red as she passed over her coffee mug. “Uh… uh-huh!” Was this reality? Was Ash taking a sip from her mug? In the kitchen that they shared? The golden-haired girl had to grip the edge of the counter now to keep her hands from shaking. “Well? How is it?”

Initially, Ash didn’t react much. However, as he took another experimental sip, his eyes were now growing wide as they flooded with life. “Wow! That is pretty good!” He began to set the mug back down but ended up taking another sip first. “That seriously woke me up, too! Can I have more?” Was _he_ shaking now?

Maybe giving Ash Ketchum caffeine wasn’t her greatest idea.


	8. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies when you're training.

“Serena! Serena!” Was she still practicing? Ever since the inspiration hit her at lunchtime, she and her team had been practicing a brand new routine. Ash could appreciate her dedication, and he could certainly understand the need to get up and train as soon as an idea struck. However, the fact that he hadn’t seen her in hours concerned him, and he especially wanted to make sure that she didn’t miss dinner time.

The raven-haired boy stepped carefully stepped over the undergrowth as he journeyed deeper into the nearby forest where Serena had disappeared. How far into the woods did she go? Light began to filter through the branches up ahead, and as Ash pushed some leaves out of his face he suddenly found himself facing a large clearing. In the center was Serena, twirling and dancing in tune with her Pokemon. The setting sun painted the sky with oranges and pinks, but the rays it cast into the hollow were a brilliant gold. The light danced around the girl’s honey-colored locks, and they seemed to create a glimmering golden halo around her head. In Ash’s eyes, even more than a halo, he thought the light resembled an ethereal crown. “Serena!” he blurted at last, when she stopped dancing to catch her breath. “Dinner time!”

Serena seemed startled by Ash’s presence, but she nodded and hurried over to meet him. “It’s that late already? Thanks for coming out here!”

“No worries!” Ash assured her with a grin. “By the way… do you think they could ever do a showcase outside?”

Serena tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Hmm… probably not. It’d be difficult to seat everyone,” she decided. “Why?”

Ash shrugged. “I dunno. I just thought it would be a cool idea. Plus… if you could compete in the sunset, you’d win for sure. In the sun’s rays, you really look like a queen!”


	9. Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't look down.

“Serena, you can look now!”

Hesitantly, the honey-blonde girl allowed one eyelid to flutter halfway. As soon as she took in the scenery, however, both eyes flung wide open. For a moment she just sat there with her eyes wide and her jaw hanging agape, seemingly at a loss for words. Ash leaned in closer to her, awaiting some sort of response. Right now, he wasn’t sure if she was excited or terrified; if he had to guess, probably both.

“This is incredible!” she gasped at last, and Ash felt a rush of relief wash over him. After all, he was the one who had persuaded her that they take this adventure, so he would have felt awful if she ended up unhappy because of his suggestion. “It really feels like we’re flying!”

The trainer turned his gaze back to the environment around them. Straight ahead, he saw the clear blue Alolan sky, and when he peered down, he saw a vast expanse of sparkling, crystalline water. The sea seemed to stretch on forever into a gorgeous, never ending horizon. Occasionally, speedboats or canoes would pop up into his range of vision. Excited cheers came from other nearby parasailing pairs, who were just as awestruck as he and Serena were.

“I see another island!” Serena pointed out eagerly towards her left, and Ash squinted as he tried to pinpoint its location. He could just make out some rocks and greenery in the distance, and he cried out when he spotted them.

“You’re right!” Ash scanned their surroundings, wondering if any other islands were nearby. “Is that an island, too?” He pointed at a dark figure towards their right; if he wasn’t mistaken, he could make out icy mountain caps on top.

“It must be!” Serena agreed, and she began to giggle in her amazement. The wind carried away some of the sound, but without a doubt, he could still pick up the rhythmic lull of her sweet, bubbly laughter.

Somehow, seeing her delight made Ash’s heart swell with elation, and he began to laugh too. However, he stopped once he saw that tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. “Is something wrong?” he asked, puzzled. Wasn’t she having a good time? Was she being kind for his sake, after all?

“I am! I am!” Serena shook her head rapidly and tried to laugh again, but her voice was trembling. “I was frightened at first, but this feeling is absolutely… magical.” She turned her face directly into the breeze and gently closed her eyes. The wind whipped up her hair and threatened to set it spiraling into a mess, but instead, her short golden locks framed her face like a majestic eagle, soaring through the skies. “There’s nothing like this in Kalos,” she murmured thoughtfully. “I didn’t think I’d ever get a chance to fly!”

The boy from Pallet Town nodded in agreement. “Not in Kanto, either. Is this what flying-type Pokémon get to see all of the time?”

Serena’s eyes flew open and she turned to face him. “Don’t you dare try to become a bird now, Ash Ketchum! We had enough trouble when you synchronized with Greninja all of those times.” Her tone was stern, but also carried a teasing lilt.

“I haven’t even caught any Pokémon here yet!” Ash countered, and then he began to chuckle self-consciously. “That does seem like something I’d do, though.” Suddenly Serena burst out laughing, this time without any hints of fear in her voice or on her face. Her joy was contagious and her voice pulled him in, so that he ended up laughing with her once more. Upon closer inspection, he realized that she still had a couple of stray tears clinging to her eyelashes. Tenderly, the raven-haired lad reached out to brush them away. His friend seemed startled and flinched instinctively, but she didn’t pull away. Hopefully she wasn’t upset with him for doing that. “We’re here to have fun, right? No tears!” he declared.

“I guess I did agree to come,” the performer conceded with an exasperated sigh. She seemed to be joking with him though, for her eyes were twinkling with life and laughter. “We’re still going shopping later, right? I’d love an authentic dress from Alola to wear in my next Showcase!”

Ash nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! And don’t worry,” he added as an afterthought. “I’ll make sure we don’t try anything _too_ dangerous.” He grabbed her hand reassuringly. Why was it so warm? _‘Her hands are always warm when I hold them. Her face, too. I guess it’s because she’s such a warm, caring person,’_ he decided. With an almost intimidating amount of determination in his voice, he told her, “I promise!”

He had promised himself a long time ago that he would never let Serena cry again because of him. Whether they were in Kalos, Alola, Kanto, or any other place in the universe, he intended on keeping that promise.

He was going to protect that smile. He was going to ensure that those blue eyes continued to sparkle brighter than the beautiful Alola sky.


	10. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To tell or not to tell?

“I told you a secret, now you tell me one!”

Serena’s mind was still spinning as she tried to process what Ash had just told her. Could this be real? Was she dreaming?

_“When we were at that party, I was hoping that I’d get to dance with you!” He rubbed his nose a bit sheepishly after making the confession. “You already know that I can’t dance, so you’re probably the only girl who wouldn’t have gotten annoyed by me stepping all over her feet!” He chuckled and beamed widely at her. “I’m glad that I was able to be there for Miette so she could have a partner, but I was a little bummed that I didn’t get a chance to dance with you, too!”_

Although his reasons were more practical than sentimental, Serena couldn’t help but feel touched. He trusted her as his friend to make him comfortable at that event, where he clearly was out of his element. She yearned to tell him just how much that she had wished to dance with him, too. When the music stopped, her heart stopped for a moment; she knew that chance had passed and that she wouldn’t get another one. Unless…

“Are you okay? Your face is getting kind of red.” Ash leaned in closer to her, which only exacerbated the problem. “Is it an embarrassing secret? You don’t have to tell me.” He sounded concerned, probably fearing that he’d made her uncomfortable.

With a squeak, Serena pulled herself backward and turned her head away. “I-I’m fine! I just… I don’t really have a secret. Really.” She added extra emphasis when she noticed that he wasn’t convinced. “I just had… a silly idea.”

Ash shifted his body so that he could see her face. “If it’s your idea, Serena, I’m sure it’s a good one! I want to hear it!”

The performer clutched the edges of her seat, still refusing to make eye contact. “Well, that is… if you still want to… maybe as practice… _do you want to dance right now?_ ”


	11. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is love, anyway?

“It’s done!”

As soon as the green check mark flashed across the computer screen, Bonnie gave Serena a high five. “I’m going to get the boys!” the tiny blonde declared, and she began to hurry towards the door of the editing room. As she turned the doorknob to exit, though, Ash startled her by thrusting the door wide open.

“I heard cheers and figured you were done! Can we see?” Honestly, Serena had never pegged Ash for the type of guy to get pumped about watching PokeVision videos. However, he was an incredibly loyal, kind, and passionate friend, so if his friends cared about something, then he would become enthusiastic, too. Serena couldn’t help but smile as she saw the raven-haired trainer’s sparkling eyes, brimming with excitement for the two girls who had spent the past few hours working on their project.

“Of course!” Bonnie skipped back over to the computer screen. “Whoa, Serena! Tierno already commented!” She elbowed the older girl playfully. “He really likes you, huh?”

Serena blushed slightly and shook her head. “W-well, I wouldn’t say that,” she stammered. “That’s more like… puppy love.” That was probably the best way to describe it.

“Puppy love?” Ash echoed. He plopped down into the chair beside Serena. “What do you mean? Because you’re wearing Fennekin ears?”

The performer self-consciously brushed off the skirt and tail of her costume, feeling the blush deepening on her cheeks. “No, no, that’s not what it means,” she said with a small laugh. “Puppy love is… well…” How could she explain it? Bonnie was looking up at her expectantly, and even Clemont seemed slightly befuddled by this abstract concept. How was Serena supposed to explain this to a young girl and two dense boys? With a sigh, she fumbled around for the right words. “It’s like a kid’s crush. It’s when you think somebody is c-cute or nice or something, but it’s not quite… l-lo…” She turned back to the computer screen. “Let’s watch!”

Ash scratched his head in bewilderment. “I don’t really get it,” he admitted with a chuckle. “There are different types of love?”

Bonnie now whirled around to face him with disbelief plastered on her face. “Of course!” she blurted out. “You don’t love Pikachu the same way you love sandwiches, right?” She never failed to amaze Serena with her quick uptake of knowledge and her worldliness. She wasn’t quite an inventor like her brother, but Bonnie was brilliant in her own way.

“Of course not!” Ash exclaimed, sounding horrified at the thought.

“Now, now, she wasn’t implying that you did,” Clemont cut in hastily, now that he had a grasp of the situation. “She just means that love for family, friends, and Pokémon are different than love for objects.”

Ash nodded slowly. “Oh! Well, of course. That makes sense.” He paused. “Yeah. I see.” Was he trying to convince them or himself? He whirled around to face Serena again, locking his fiery brown eyes onto her patient, gentle blue ones. “Thanks for explaining it to me! I get it now!” he declared triumphantly. “I _like_ rice and sandwiches and macarons a lot, but I _love_ my Pokémon! I love my family! I love you! All of you!” He spread his arms wide to gesture to all three of his companions. “Something like that, right Serena? Uhh… Serena?”

Serena had buried her face into the keyboard, trying to calm down before her heart burst out of her chest. _‘That was too sudden!’_ she thought as she struggled to fill her lungs with air once more. Even though his intentions were truly innocent and pure, the word “love” threw the young girl’s mind into chaos. _‘You can’t just shout things like that without warning!’_ Apparently, he didn’t understand quite as well as he thought he did. Hopefully he would one day, though.

Hopefully, when that time came, the boy from Pallet Town would say those words to her again.


	12. Breaking the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be suspicious.

“Would this not be considered breaking the rules?”

Bonnie jumped up and began waving her hands wildly in front of her brother’s face, trying to cover his mouth. “Shhh!” she whispered fiercely, planting a finger on top of her lips in a shushing motion. “Not if you don’t get caught!” A devilish grin tugged at her lips. “With Serena’s makeover skills, they’ll be fine!” she added confidently.

“I sure hope you are correct,” Clemont murmured, still seeming uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry!” Ash called out. He currently couldn’t see his friends, but he could hear them from where they stood right beyond the dressing room curtain. “I’m looking forward to it!”

Serena, on the other hand, had her doubts. While she appreciated Bonnie’s praise, she was not quite sure if her creative skills were up to par. When Monsieur Pierre first announced the double-team Pokémon Showcase, Shauna had called her immediately to ask to be her partner. The thought of performing side-by-side with her friend sounded exhilarating, and the blonde eagerly accepted her offer. Unfortunately, Shauna had fallen ill the day before the Showcase, leaving Serena without a partner. Nini had already entered with another girl, Miette was several towns away, and Bonnie was too young to participate. Not wanting his friend to miss out on this opportunity, Ash had generously volunteered to take Shauna’s place. In fact, he had seemed rather excited by the idea. _“Your performances fill me with so much energy! I’d love to be a part of one!”_

How could she say no to him when he gazed at her with his deep, compassionate eyes and his dazzling smile? His bright, pure enthusiasm was contagious.

Now they were scrambling to assemble his façade before the staff came searching for all of the pairs of “young maidens” who were entering the competition.

“You know, _Ashley_ ,” Serena began with a small giggle, “you look good in orange.” She placed a peach-colored bow atop the long blonde wig on her friend’s head, and then she stepped back with a satisfied smile on her face. “Ta-daaah~!”

Immediately, Bonnie flung the curtain back so she could see Serena’s handiwork. She gasped and gazed up at Ash with an enormous grin. “You two are going to look so cute on stage!” she squealed, and she dragged her brother into the room so he could take a peek.

“Ashley” leaped off of the stool so that his companions could view his full outfit. The lacy sleeves were actually rather charming, and the dark eyeliner made his brown eyes pop.

“Can you move well in that puffy skirt?” Serena asked. Although she tried to act cheerful and blithe, anxiety gnawed at the back of her mind. Even if they fooled the crowd, other obstacles still remained. Greninja would be able to keep up with her choreography, but would Ash manage? Would she even be able to think straight on stage while performing with him?

Although Serena thought she was concealing her concern rather effectively, Ash seemed to pick up on her trepidation. “I’m good to go!” he assured her. He stepped forward to take both of her hands in his, and he flashed that caring, chipper, puppy-dog smile that never ceased to make her heart melt. “I’ll be there with you every step of the way!”

Somehow the dark, nervous cloud above her head began to dissipate. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Speaking of steps,” she continued, turning away to hide her blushing face, “I thought of a way to simplify the routine. Even _you_ should be able to dance to this,” she teased.

Ash’s eyes grew wide, and he sheepishly rubbed his finger under his nose. “I uh… I kind of forgot we’d be dancing,” he admitted, “but I’m ready to practice! I’m no quitter!”

If anyone was up to the challenge, it was Ash…ley.


	13. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miette proposes a competition.

Two baskets.

Two tags.

Two mysteries.

That was probably how the others saw this situation, but Serena knew all too well about how the two gifts had arrived outside Ash’s hotel room this morning.

‘ _Want to encourage your favorite competitor? We’ll deliver a gift and a personalized message to their room!’_ The booth right outside the hotel’s front entrance had caught Serena’s eye immediately. The idea seemed really sweet, but she normally wouldn’t have considered soliciting their services. After all, she saw Ash every day, and she had been and would continue giving him her support throughout their journey.

 _“They do the delivery,_ and _the message can be anonymous? That sounds like a perfect opportunity for us, doesn’t it, Serena?”_

She still couldn’t figure out why Miette was in town. Would she have come all this way just for the Kalos League? Were her feelings for Ash that strong, or was this her sneaky way of giving the blonde some support? The mischievous performer’s antics and motivations had always mystified Serena, but one fact remained certain: This was a challenge. The latest Master Class had come to a close, but these two rivals were always competing in one way or another.

Somehow, their latest “competition” had culminated in the scene before Serena right now. Two baskets of treats, each labeled with a tag that read, _“Good luck! Sincerely, your secret admirer.”_ Those had been the rules that the girls had decided upon: A dozen treats of their choice, the same message on the tags, and anonymity to remove any traces of bias.

“Whooooa!” Bonnie gasped as Ash sat down to begin unwrapping the plastic that preserved the first basket of goodies. “Are these from a restaurant?” Ash gingerly lifted one of the pastries, and Serena bit her lip to hold back a frustrated outburst. Miette truly was a gifted baker, and her treats looked like they could have been crafted by a master patissier. Layers of puff pastry and custard filling were stacked delicately, and vanilla and chocolate swirls decorated the top of the dessert. Upon closer inspection, the pattern on top was not so abstract, but actually chocolate hearts on a vanilla background.

‘She’s clever,’ Serena conceded, folding her arms over her chest as casually as she could. She resisted the urge to turn her nose away in a huff, trying to fight down the bitterness that was rising up in her chest.

“These TASTE like they’re from a restaurant, too!” Bonnie exclaimed mid-chew. She wolfed down a mille-feuille and began to reach for another with sparkling eyes. Clemont had to leap over to wrap his arms around her and pull her back.

“You’ll spoil your breakfast!” he admonished her as he licked custard off of his own lips. “Although… these are absolutely exquisite. They must be professional.”

Ash gazed up at Clemont curiously. “You fink sho?” he mumbled through a mouthful of pastry. Serena couldn’t help but notice that his eyes had lit up the moment that the dessert touched his tongue, and she dug her nails deeper into her arm, bracing herself for an overwhelming defeat. Right now, Miette had _everyone_ on her side.

Even though the quartet had been preparing to head to the dining area, Ash was opening the other basket now, too. The four of them crowded around to peek inside the container, but Serena already knew what they would find: a cluster of custard cream puffs each topped with powdered sugar, a caramel swirl, and a strawberry slice. Since Clemont was still restraining Bonnie, neither of them sampled the sweet right now. Ash, however, plucked a puff from the pile and popped it into his mouth. Serena steeled herself in preparation for his reaction, which was bound to be negative after tasting Miette’s treats. Much to her surprise, his jaw sort of… slackened. How was she supposed to interpret that?  
She quickly got her answer as Ash shoved another cream puff into his mouth, eliciting a cry of protest from Clemont. “What?” Ash mumbled between mouthfuls. “Dey’re good, too! I mean, dese puffs awen’t as fanshy as dose cakes,” he admitted, and Serena’s heart sank. Once he swallowed, though, the raven-haired boy continued to speak. “Those belong in a restaurant, but these… They’re the kind of snack I’d share with you guys and Pikachu after a long day of traveling, or a tough battle, or maybe at a park.” His eyes softened and his tone became somewhat dreamy. “They make me feel warm inside. They taste like they’re homemade…”

“… and homemade means made with love?” Clemont finished, assuming that’s what his friend was attempting to convey. Ash nodded rapidly, and he gave the blonde boy a thumbs up. His lips began to move, but Serena couldn’t distinguish any of the words or even hear any sound. The Kalosian was completely lost in her own world as her heart swelled with joy, awe, and delight. Her heart could have possibly burst right then and there from sheer happiness.

“Serena? Serena? Yoohoo, Serena?” Someone was calling for her. She mumbled an incoherent response, but then squeaked in surprise as Ash began to wave his hand back and forth before the performer’s nose. “Does that sound good to you? We’ll share these later; I want the four of us and all of our Pokémon to enjoy them!”

Still slightly dazed, Serena nodded mechanically. “Yes,” she whispered at last. “I’d love that! I’m sure your secret admirers would appreciate it, too.”

“Secret admirers, huh?” Bonnie echoed. Clemont had finally released his sister, who was now eyeing the baskets curiously. She seemed rather fixated on the note cards, with their identical messages. “Hey, this curly handwriting is really pretty. It kind of looks like yours, Serena!”

Serena had managed to keep her heart under control, but now her face had burst into a bright berry blush. “We’d better hurry and get breakfast!” she declared, and she scrambled out the door.

So much for a _secret_ admirer!


	14. Christmas Cookie Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash should be banned from the kitchen.

Lying out in the open, completely exposed and vulnerable, it seemed to be beckoning him. Certainly, if its contents were supposed to be secret, then higher security would be present. Could anyone truly be upset with him if he swiped it really swiftly, did his business, and returned it in the blink of an eye?  
“Ash, you can’t lick that!”

Startled, the boy from Pallet Town dropped the spoon immediately. It fell with a clatter onto the countertop, and cookie dough splattered around the nearby area. As footsteps came closer and closer to him, he braced himself to face his ultimate weakness. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut for a moment, but opened them again once he felt a soft, warm hand rest on top of his. A soft, warm, sticky hand. When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking straight into Serena’s eyes. She seemed surprised by his direct gaze, however, and shades of pink and red blossomed onto her blushing face. The amount of effort required to continue staring right at her was daunting, but he persevered; female emotions always caused him trouble.

He spoke first. “I thought it was okay for me to lick the spoon.”

She chuckled softly, raising her other hand to brush her golden bangs out of her face. That hand looked pretty sticky, too. “Normally, yes. When it’s just us two, you can always lick the spoon. I don’t mind your germs.” A fuzzy feeling welled up in his stomach when she said this, because he could feel her body heat rising. Why was this so embarrassing? Her flustered feelings were almost contagious; he felt himself blushing, too, as she grew redder.

“Wait… are you saying that these cookies are for someone else?” Disappointment washed over him, and his eyes lowered to the abandoned spoon. “Is your mom coming to visit? Does she mind when I taste-test your cookies?”

Serena rapidly shook her head, and she grabbed his hand with both of hers. “No, that’s not the case at all! I mean, she is coming over for Christmas tomorrow, but that’s not the point.” She seemed desperate to reassure him that Grace wasn’t an issue; the Rhyhorn racer hadn’t been thrilled at the news of their engagement, so Serena was always working hard to maintain the peace. “It’s just that… these cookies are for Santa.”

Ash’s eyes grew wide, and he leaped away from the kitchen. Serena let go of his hands in a panic, completely caught off-guard by his sudden movements. “Oh no! I had no idea!” He raised his hands to the side of his head, grabbing his hair in terror. “Honestly, Santa! I had no clue!” The young man clasped his hands together as he began to beg. “Please don’t give me coal! I’ve been so good this year!” He then began to whisper “please” repeatedly, gripping his hands tighter with every repetition of the word.

Serena hurried to his side and rested her hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe her troubled fiancée. He noticed once again that her hand was sticky with cookie dough. “I wouldn’t worry. Santa knows you wouldn’t deliberately contaminate his cookies. If anyone knows how great you are, it’s him. He’s always watching, after all.”

The dark-haired boy seemed to be more at ease after hearing her comforting words. If his lovely fiancée, the sweet-as-sugar Serena, said that he was a good person, then those words had to be true. “If you say so,” he murmured. “By the way… the batter is really good.”

She smiled at him, laughing softly. “Don’t worry. I promise that we will have extra cookies just for you, dear.”


End file.
